


You Look So Cool

by suckjin



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitter Harry, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjin/pseuds/suckjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry babysits Louis then Louis had his first heat</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strike>Wow, what a great summary.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Cool

**Author's Note:**

> _Since I've ran out of things to write, I'm throwing this to y'all enjoy this shitty one shot :)_

Louis is naïve.

Everybody knows that. Even if he’s already fourteen, he still can’t go outside with the help of his mother and he was homeschooled. He always thought the outside world is beautiful and although he’s pretty much locked in his own house; he thinks that he’ll have a prince charming and they’d have a happy ending together. He was always smiling and laughing loudly even though he always covers his mouth because his mom would always scold him saying; _“Manners,”._

Don’t get Louis wrong, he loves his mother with all his heart but he really just wants to get a glimpse on the outside world by himself and not bothering anyone. His mother is always strict but also very proud of him in his own journey. They -his mother and him- knows that Louis is an omega although he never shown any signs except for his feminine figure and his _behind_.

So now, because his mother has to go to work at an irregular hour –eight in the evening, and she wasn’t letting Louis all alone in the house, although she did that a couple of times but it’s just that their neighbor just got robbed a few days ago so, as always, she was protective of her son; therefore, hiring a baby sitter.

“He will be here shortly, sweetcheeks.”His mother said, pinching his cheeks rather painfully but Louis stayed silent. “We wouldn’t want those robbers in our home and get to you, right?”

Louis nodded and he heard a sharp intake of breath of Julia-his mother- and he looked up and saw her glaring at him and opened her mouth before she was interrupted by a doorbell of theirs. Julia just calmed herself right away and put on another one of her infamous fake smile. She got up, leaving Louis who was sat on the sofa and staring at his intertwined hands in front of him, and opened the door.

Louis heard her exclaiming; “ _Harry!_ ” in a rather tone that made Louis himself cringe.

The rest of the conversation was a bit inaudible to the boy so he paid no mind until he heard his name being called. He looked up and bit the inside of his mouth when he saw the guy who’s no doubt to be an alpha. He has curly hair that reached on his shoulders and his eyes were bright but there’s an almost unnoticeable dark glint in them that made Louis gulped. The guy smirked then it was back to his emotionless face when Julia looked at him.

“Louis, this is Harry. Harry you already know my son.” She said. “I think I remembered you two playing when Louis was just a kid, wasn’t it?”

Harry hummed in response and nodded. Julia bit her tongue to keep her from saying anything that’ll be regretted by her later. “Okay, there’s my number on the refrigerator if you need to contact me and there’s Chinese takeout in the fridge, just heat it in the oven. Thanks for doing this again, Harry, I’ll be back soon.” Julia said then with that she left the house leaving the two boys inside the house.

Harry took large steps and sat beside Louis who was staring at him with wide baby blue eyes. Harry chuckled and almost cooed at the younger boy. “How old are you, Louis?”He asked.

He saw the boy gulped largely then turned to face the floor and Harry saw the pink tint on his cheeks. “Fourteen. H-How old a-are you, Mr. H-Harry?”

“I’m already twenty-three.” Harry said then chuckled again. “Please, don’t call me ‘Mr.’ it makes me feel older that what I really am.”

Louis blushed even more when Harry murmured a small, “You’re pretty.”

“T-Thank you.” Louis said.

“So, Louis, I feel like you’re one of those kids whose mothers are overly protective. Tell me, how many times have you gotten the chance to go outside?”Harry asked. Louis looked at him in the eye again and bit his lips, Harry tried to let the twitch in his pants go unnoticed by him.

“Uh, I don’t know-“Louis said flushed. To changed the subject and to hide the fact that he’s embarrassed he said; “Y-You look so c-cool, Harry.”

Harry laughed loudly making Louis himself laugh as well with his mouth covering his mouth, Harry noticed this and stopped laughing asking; “Thanks, Lou. But why did you cover your mouth?”

Louis stopped laughing and stayed silent.

But then something happened. Harry smelt it before Louis, himself, can even register what’s happening. “Lou?” Harry asked his voice slightly cracking. He felt another twitch in his mouth then gulped.

“Mr. H-Harry…What’s that?”

“What’s what Louis?”

“I-“ Louis stopped when he felt his dick now hurting. He was about to place his hands to rubbed it to make the pain go away but then remembered his mom shouting at him when he did the exact same thing. He gasped when he felt something oozing out of his arse. He felt tears in his eyes because he knows he can’t do anything to relieve the pain he’s feeling right now.

“Louis, baby, come here.”Harry said and Louis noticed the almost black eyes of his even though his vision was blurry. Another wave of slick came down his legs when he stood up and placed himself on Harry’s lap. “H-Harry, please m-make the pain g-go away.” He said. Harry smirked and placed his left hand onto the curve of the boy’s back and the other one playing at the fringe of his hair.

“Babe, I think you’re having your heat.”Harry informed the boy draped on his body who’s still crying while hiccupping at the same time.

“What’s that?”

Harry’s eyes widened. _Didn’t Louis know all about this?_ “Louis, is this your first heat?” Harry totally didn’t have the time to ask all this things because his dick was hurting as hell and probably at the shade of violet. Louis sniffs and moaned suddenly, which is not really helping Harry’s case at all.

“You smell good.” Louis whispered then buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Want me to make all the pain go?”

Louis nodded then moaned again. “Okay, let’s take you out of these clothes.” He lifted the shirt out of the boy and Louis’ nipples hardened when the cold wind hits it. Louis gasped as he felt two warm fingers playing his right nipples and he bucked into Harry’s chest, practically humping him. His mind was clouded with something he can’t figure out and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Without him noticing, he was now bare and still humping Harry who’s still fully clothed. His legs are draped over to the both side of Harry’s muscled ones. Harry could feel the wetness on his pants due to the fact that Louis was draped over it. Harry got out of his clothes as well and placed both of his hands on the waist of Louis.

“Tell me if it hurts, alright baby?”

Louis nodded silently again. But then gasped as he felt a finger pushed inside his tight and wet heat. Harry’s finger practically just slid in thanks to the wetness of the inside. He pushed in another finger. Louis squirmed at the sudden move but then pushed his ass back and slid in and out again. Harry added a third finger making Louis moan out loud.

“This is going to hurt…a little, okay?”

Then Louis screamed when he felt a rather large dick going up in his ass. To block out the noises that came from Louis, Harry pushed his lips onto Louis’ and didn’t mind the fact that Louis’ cheeks are tear stained. Harry pushed in another inch that made Louis cry even more. Harry’s right hand got its way to Louis’ nipples again and toyed with it. Harry let go of Louis’ mouth and went down to catch the other nipple and sucked on it.

Because of everything happening, with all the pleasure that Harry was giving him, he came with a loud shout and decorating Harry’s chest with white ribbons of his own cum. But still, he wants more. He felt his dick twitch even more and Harry let go of the nipple and went to Louis’ dick, tugging it a few times before making it hard again. Louis whimpered when Harry pushed in halfway, didn’t even make the younger boy adjust to the size.

Louis shouted and clenched his hole making Harry moan deeply and buried his face back to the crook of Louis’ neck. He pushed in once again before accidentally pushing all the way in making Louis’ ass sit completely onto Harry’s lap with his hole still clenching onto Harry’s cock. Louis felt warm tears coming from his eyes once again from the pain.

“M-Make it g-go away,” Louis whispered and then Harry just stood up, still in Louis, and pushed Louis back to the sofa, his face buried on the pillow and still can feel the heat of Harry’s chest on his back. Harry slid in making Louis whimpered at the lost then pushed back in. Harry thrust in and out of the boy a couple of times and kissed the neck of Louis while opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the pale skin.

He continued thrusting in the boy until Louis was shaking, needing to release once again. Blood was dripping to the sofa that came from Louis’ neck. Harry licked the skin to close it then pushed once again in Louis and stopped when he felt his knot popping inside the younger boy. They stilled for a moment before Louis shouting as he came once again because of the liquid that’s coming from Harry’s cock to his hole. Harry placed the both of them back to their last position with Louis drape against Harry and gasping loudly.

Harry placed both of his hands on Louis’ chin and lifts them up to make him look into his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked as he wiped the tears staining Louis cheeks and as the blur of Louis’ eyes subsided, he smiled thankfully at Harry. After Harry felt himself getting soft, he pulled out from Louis making him whimper again then buried his face again on Harry’s neck.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Harry heard the younger boy whisper and after a few minutes, he can feel Louis’ heartbeat beating at the same phase as his peacefully. Harry smiled to himself and stroke Louis’ hair and saw the younger boy has his eyes closed. He hugged the younger boy tightly but not making Louis hurt because of it and didn’t let go.

Harry is contented.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Hiiii first of all I just checked where the hell is this story going on its first day then I dropped my phone when I saw the 1K reads, thank you so much!!_  
>  **-Julia**
> 
> _UPDATE: yes, my name is Julia and starting from now, I'll be naming Louis’ mom 'Julia' because he's my tiny son._


End file.
